In pipeline transmission and distribution systems, it is frequently necessary to relocate or expand existing pipelines, install new valves or repair old ones, install new laterals, perform maintenance, or access lines during emergencies. Historically, it has been common practice to shut down the portion of the pipeline during the alteration and vent the isolated portion of the pipeline. However, if boundary or isolation valves and pressure venting systems do not function properly, unwanted and/or undetected residual pressure in the isolated portion of the pipeline can pose a serious threat to operators and/or the environment. For instance, a boundary valve may be corroded and/or defective such that it no longer prevents the flow of fluid in the isolated pipe section. This can create a dangerous situation when a user attempts to remove a plug fitting (e.g., a pipe plug, a quick connect, or other isolation fitting) not being aware that the boundary valve has failed and allowed the isolated pipe section to become or remain pressurized. More particularly, known plug fittings may blow off when the user attempts to loosen the fitting, causing potentially significant injury and/or death. In addition, this can result in a loss of product and/or an environmental release.
It can be seen from the foregoing there are many needs for improving on the drawbacks of conventional plug fittings. The embodiments of the present disclosure address these aforementioned shortcomings of known plug fittings.